


Darkness-Filled

by Jen425



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Corruption, POV Second Person, Pong Krell Is Not Nice, Referenced Krell/Clone OC rape, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: You were not made for war.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Villain of My Own Story Exchange 2020





	Darkness-Filled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanlyrical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/gifts).



> Krell is a horrible person and I love exploring it.

It is disgusting. Everything, really. The war. These…  _ creatures _ that you are told to command, false, unnatural beings, with no originality, all dressed in their identical armors.

The commander walks up and asks what your orders are.

You say you botch your first… assignment. Most of your troopers are dead, and the task was barely done.

You were not made for war.

The true military men around you congratulate you, and more identical false humans arrive to replace the ones you had lost, in your first ever battle.

“Casualties aren’t so bad,” one officer says. “I mean, these clones are basically flesh droids - they can be replaced.”

It is disgusting but it holds a sliver of truth. Their value is so little and it disgusts you.

They all stare at you with matching faces under matching helmets.

They were made for war.

  
  
  


The next battle, you tell your clone commander to plan the assault. You hope it will end quicker, or endless lives.

They are false beings and yet their mass deaths still test your resolve.

Many die  _ and _ success doesn’t occur. Of course.

You should not trust a clone to do this job. They are all the same, for all that some are claiming… names. You honestly do not see why.

And You do not care to remember them.

More dangerous, however, is how useless even your clone commander is (never mind that this is his first battle). All clones are useless, are worthless.

You hate working with them even more now, and you plan your second assault with no regard for their worthless lives.

If they can not even do their jobs, you need new ones, anyways.

  
  
  


They do whatever you order them to do. Some unquestioningly, but some more petulantly. Defiantly.

You send them to the front lines, or occasionally kill them for treason if they fight you enough. What are their lives worth?

They represent this war you should not have to fight and they are just… obedient dogs. Of course a disobedient one must be put down.

Of course you must kill as many as possible. Maybe wasted resources will say something about this war.

They do whatever you tell them.

Or else they die.

  
  
  


You gain a reputation. You’re good at this. Fighting. Winning. You know others have indulged their clones, given them more power.

They take longer. Your tactics, and others with similar methods, are brutally effective.

(You were not made for war, and yet now you wonder how you would conceptuallize the world as otherwise. The Jedi have lost their way, yourself included.)

What’s the worth of a clone’s false life? Less than those inhabitants of the planets they’re defending or retaking.

(But what’s the worth of any life, in a war?)

(You were not made for war, and it twists you.)

  
  
  


You’re enjoying your power too much you think, but what is the clone under you going to do? Tell his superior?

You were not made for war, and you need something to help you release. If it’s a clone who can’t say no to you, well, all the better!

You threaten to send not just him but his entire squad to the front of their next assault if he tells anyone. You know it will be more significant because clones move in packs, like dogs.

Threaten his pack, and even the most disobedient clone will follow you.

The clone in question had in fact been disobedient, before.

But he’s no problem now.

Clones are weak willed creatures.

You were not built for war. They were. And it shows how weak they are that you can still break them so easily.

  
  
  


One clone punches you in the face when you give him a warning and his friend turns to him in disgust, apologizing and promising to make it up to you and you decide you like his blind loyalty. If only because a clone dedicated to their nature is useful.

You hear a story of a kinder Jedi being killed by a rebellious, a  _ defective _ , clone. Yes, even breaking them might not be enough.

You like the ones who are properly obedient.

At least they know their place.

  
  
  


You were not made for war, and you think before it, you would be disgusted by what you’ve become.

But you have little faith in the republic, now. Or the Jedi.

Falling? Joining the enemy?

Well… you don’t much care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
